I ain't no girly-girl
by Percyjacksonfangirl11
Summary: "I don't care what. I just want to work like the other kids in my family's position! But father will never take me seriously." She sighed. Ms. Smith thought for a minute. "Your brother, he is a newsie in Brooklyn, yes?" I nodded. "Well, maybe you could be a newsie here." "Jack Kelly's Clan? How could I do that! There are no girl newsies." "But this is why we have disguises."
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know what your thinking. ANOTHER girl newsie story? Well before you judge, give this a chance? I'm planning a few twists and turns to keep it slightly original... I think. LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Review and Read On!**

**-Emily**

* * *

Maia's stomach growled fiercely as she woke up. Once again, her stomach was her alarm clock. She hadn't eaten in three days! Honestly, if she didn't get at least a crumb in what she called the 'deep bit of nothing' she was almost certain it would eat itself. She wasn't to fond of that idea.

Anyway, she climbed out of her small bed and slipped out of her white nightgown. She changed into her only dress, a light pink number, and put on her white shoes. Maia combed her wavy brown hair that reached about five inches below her shoulder. Finally, she walked into the small kitchen in their apartment.

"Morning, darling." Said her mother, Abigail. Maia was always told she had her mothers looks. They both had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, freckled noses, and were tall for women-Abigail at 5'6 and Maia at 5'8.

"Morning, mother. Do we have any food today?" She asked.

"No. Now stop asking." Her father, Jacob, answered. He was reading the latest paper. Maia could slightly make out the headline- TROLLY STRIKE.

"So this strike is getting serious?" She asked, sitting down at the table. Her father set down the paper and shook his head.

"Maia, what have I told you? Girls are not to talk politics! It's not their place!" Maia grumbled. She found this hardly fair? How could gender decide what you were and were not allowed to do?

"Sorry, it's just that-"

"Maia! If I have to tell you one more time-" He started, however was interrupted by Maia's older brother-Andrew- walking in.

"Morning! I'm off to work!" Andrew said. We worked with the Brooklyn newsies, not wanting to be part of the, so-called, "Jack Kelly Clan".

"Bye." Maia said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See ya'. Don't worry, I'll bring back something from Conlon." He teased. Maia's faced turned bright red!

"I don't like Conlon!"

"Sure. Ok," He said.

"Ah shut it!" Maia said, standing up.

"Maia!" Abigail warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hit 'em." Andrew laughed and walked out of the door.

"I don't get it! Why can't I work? I'm part of this family to! Besides, girls do work now and-"

"Maia! Enough! I will not be putting my daughter in danger! Your like a flower-"

"NO! I'm not! Don't call me a flower! I could contribute to this family to! We don't even have food and you sold off of Andrew's belongings but why not mine? Huh! Why when I offered you wouldn't?" By now she was screaming. Jacob stood up.

"Because your a girl! I don't need to be told what to do by a girl! Andrew is a boy! A man! It's his duty to take care of this family not yours!" Maia threw her hands in the air and ran out of the room.

She ran up to the roof, as she always did when her dad and her got into fights. Instead of tears, fire seemed to blaze in her eyes. She didn't cry. Maia Blazer never cries. You know, they say that she gets her attitude from her dad. They both have a temper, and won't take crap from anyone. They both are hard head stubborn. She sat down on the ledge, pulling her feet up to her chest.

She doesn't know how long she actually sat there. She just sat, thought, and watched the hundreds of children scurry off to work. Suddenly, she heard the door open and she jumped to her feet. It was Abigail.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Nope." Maia responded.

"Well, I know it's a miracle, but I talked a compromise with your father." Maia perked up.

"What?" She asked.

"You can help Ms. Smith downstairs with chores. We talked to her, she will pay you a dime a day."

"A dime a day! That's nothing!"

"It's the best you got!" Abigail said. Maia thought for a minute.

"Fine. When can I start?"

"Now if you want." Maia huffed as she walked downstairs.

* * *

Ms. Smith was a kind old woman. She always smelled like buttermilk though. Hew curly gray hair matched her smile perfectly. She was friendly all over!

"Hello, honey! Welcome! First, I thought we would fold some clothes, ok?" Maia forced a smile.

"Ok." Ms. Smith led her to a basket full of clothes.

"Here we are! Now, let's get folding!" Ms. Smith said cheerfully. Maia took out a shirt and neatly folded it.

"I appreciate this, Maia. I know a dime isn't much, but this also shows your character. You're a fine young lady." Ms. Smith said as she folded a dress.

"Thank you. It's all I'm allowed to do, anyway."

"What do you mean, dear?" Maia shrugged.

"My father is stubborn. He is convinced that girls can't work, or talk politics, or do anything! So why my brother works his rear end off, and father works all day, I do nothing to contribute to the family! We have absolutely no food and Andrew has close to nothing while I see, to have it all!"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Ms. Smith asked, seeming interested.

"I don't care what. I just want to work like the other kids in my family's position! But father will never take me seriously." She sighed. Ms. Smith thought for a minute.

"Your brother, he is a newsie in Brooklyn, yes?" I nodded.

"Well, maybe you could be a newsie here."

"Jack Kelly's Clan? How could I do that! There are no girl newsies."

"But this is why we have disguises." Ms. Smith smiled mischievously. I returned it.

"I'm in." She handed me a flannel shirt, trousers, and a cap to hide my hair.

"Tomorrow you can start. I'll give you a dime, that will give you enough for twenty papers. By the way, they call the papes. Its two cents a 'pape'. Ok?"

"I think so." I said, adrenaline pumping.

"Oh, and go by Micheal. And maybe smear dirt on your face? Yes, that would work." I smiled from ear to ear. Tomorrow I would finally prove what girls could do, well, secretly of course.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon. Review please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First off, I want to thank Bowtiesarecool1414 for following and favoring this story! Let's give them a round of applause! They were the first to follow/favorite! Thanks, Bowtiesarecool. You made my day!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 2! Review and Read On! **

**- Emily**

* * *

The day ended and Maia went back to her apartment. Opening the door, she saw Andrew sitting at the table with a pack of ice pressed again his face.

"Oh my Gosh! Andrew, what happened?" she asked, rushing up to him.

"It's nothing." He mumbled. She looked around. Her mom was busying herself with the laundry. Her dad was busying himself by scowling at Andrew.

"To heck it's nothing! Andrew, you eye is black! And swollen! What happened?"

"You wanna know what happened? Your brother here was a wimp! A sissy! He got beat up and wouldn't even fight back!" Jacob said.

"Dad! For the last time I couldn't fight back! Snyder was right down the road I would have gone to the refugee!"

"Then go! See if any of us care! At least you wouldn't be an embarrassment to this family." That did it. Maia shot up and stormed over to her father.

"Don't you dare say that about Andrew! If it weren't for him we would be livin' on the streets! Not that we ain't far off! He brings home more than you'll ever make! If he goes to the refugee we die!" She screamed. Jacob glared at her, then brought his large hand down across her face. Her eyes watered as her face began to sting, but she pushed it down. The slap had sent her flying back onto the floor.

"Hey! Don't touch my-" Andrew started, jumping out of his seat. Maia stood up and grabbed her brother's arm.

"No. It's not worth it." She whispered. She lead him out of the kitchen and into her room. She shut the door and went straight to her mirror.

"Ugh." She groaned. There already was a large bruise forming on her cheek.

"Sit. Let me look at that eye." Andrew did as he was told and removed the ice. It was bad, he could barely open his eye!

"Oh! Andrew. Who was it?"

"Delancey's." He groaned. "I wasn't on Brooklyn territory yet so, you know, they weren't scared or anything." Maia shook her head.

"Andrew, don't listen to what father says. It's not true. If you would have fought back, Snyder would have gotten you and bam. We are on the streets."

"I know. I knew I couldn't fight, but I feel useless! It's like they took my man card!"

"Your man card?" She laughed.

"Yeah! It's a thing!"

"Sure. Now, why don't you get to sleep. You take the bed. I've got the floor."

"What! No, I have a room." He refused.

"No! It's not fair that you sleep on concrete all the time! You get a bed tonight."

"But if father-"

"He won't come in! Trust me on this." She said. Andrew thought for a moment.

"Fine. I love you, Maia." He kissed her head and climbed into the bed.

"I love you to, Andrew." She replied. It was strange. They didn't have the usual brother sister arguing. They looked out for each other more than usual. They hardly ever fought. It was like they were best friends rather than siblings. Anyway, Maia looked up to see Andrew already ast asleep. Smiling, she curled up into a ball and drifted off.

Light flooded into the room and Maia's eyes fluttered open.

"Andrew." She whispered, shaking her brother. His eyes opened, well, at least one did.

"Thanks, Maia. I gotta go." He said.

_Me to. _She thought.

"Good luck today." She said. He gave her a smile and left the room. She followed. Once she saw him leave, she went into the kitchen.

Um, I'll be on the roof for a while. Don't come up, I want to be alone. I'll go straight to Ms. Smiths, I promise." she lied.

"Ok dear." Abigail said. Maia nodded, then ran to her room. Giddy with excitement, she threw on the flannel shirt, the trousers-which she loved- and pulled her hair into a bun using a piece of string. She slipped the cap onto her head and crawled out of window. She found a mud puddle on the roof and smeared some onto her face. Finally, it was time to go see Ms. Smith.

_Knock, knock. _She knocked loudly on the door. It opened and she literally bounced into the room.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a boy, Micheal!" Maia laughed at the use of her 'boy' name.

"So, here is a dime. Like I said, it gets you twenty papes. Try to pick up on the lingo. Good luck!" Ms. Smith said, pressing the dime into her hand. Maia nodded and rushed out of the building.

It was warm out. Maia walked down the road, anxious to get to the paper distribution. The trousers felt strange, but she liked them. She felt free.

_Why must girls wear dresses? _She asked herself. Really, they don't know what they are missing!

When she got there a wave of nervousness hit her. Could she really pull this off? Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the gates. There was a bunch of boys standing in different groups. The oldest seemed to be seven-teen. She knew that that must be Jack Kelly. The youngest seemed to be nine.

"Hey! A newbie!" Someone cried out. She looked over to see a group of boys walking her way.

"Hey. What's you name, newbie?" Said one of the boys.

"Micheal." She said, trying to make her voice sound deep but believable. Somehow, they seemed convinced.

"Micheal. I'm Race. This here is Specs, that's Mush, and this here is Crutchy." Race said.

"Those aren't your real names, are they?" She asked, confused. The boys laughed.

"Nah. We give every Newsie a nickname. Huh, we'll have to think of one for you." Mush said.

"What's going on here?" They turned around to see Jack coming over.

"Well, a newbie. What's your name?"

"Micheal. And don't even say who you are. Your Jack Kelly."

"How did ya' guess?" He asked. I squared my shoulders.

"I know my way around." Everyone 'oohed'. Time seemed to slow down as Jack and Maia stared at each other, eye to eye, neither daring to look away.

"I like this kid. Welcome to the Newsies, Micheal." Jack spit on his hand and stuck it out. She grimaced at first, but then shrugged.

"What the heck." She spit on her hand and grasped Jack's.

"Well, what do we got here?" Said the voice of two boys. Race came up and whispered in my ear.

"It's the Delancey Bruddah's. They like to cause trouble." He said. She nodded, glaring at them both.

"A newbie. Step aside, boys. I want to meet the new guy." People started stepping out of their way. Only Jack stayed by Maia's side.

"Shove off, Morris. You to Oscar. We don't want no trouble." Jack said.

"Yeah? But we do. So step away, cowboy." Jack looked at Maia with a questioning look.

"I got'em." She said, anger boiling inside of her. Jack nodded and stepped aside by Crutchy. The Delancey's walked toward her.

"So, your new? What's your name?" Morris asked.

"Micheal. What is to ya'?"

"Ohh, feisty are we? You know, we beat up a kid who looked kind of like you just yesterday. The wimp wouldn't even fight back! Stupid idiot! Muttonhead if you ask me." That was it. She was shaking with anger. She raised a hard fist and drilled it into Morris's eye. He fell back onto the ground.

"Oscar! Get 'im!" Oscar came forward, reading to punch. Maia anticipated this, easily dodging the hit and shoving him inst a stack of papers.

"What's the matter with ya'!" Morris yelled. Maia jumped into action, stomping on his stomach and punching him in the face. Within three hits Race and Specs had to pull her off.

"Micheal stop it! Do you have a death wish!" Race asked.

"You'll get sent to da refugee!" Specs said.

"I know that kid! That wimp was my friend you idiot! If you ever lay a finger on 'im again I swear I'll make-" She yelled, however her words were muffled by Race's hand covering hers. She was still kicking and punching as they dragged her behind a wagon.

"Your crazy, you know that?" Specs asked. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"No one messes with my friends. Not if they want to die." She responded.

"Well said. Well said." Race said. The rest of the boys ran at them, laughing and high-fiving her.

"That was great, kid! Them Delancey's started running for cover! Man, I hope they don't go to Snyder! We could need ya' around!" Jack said.

"Hey! I think I got a name for ya'." Mush said.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"Flame. Ya' know, you that fiery attitude ya' got dere."

"Cool!" She said. Once everyone calmed down Jack spoke.

"Ok! Let's go sell dem papes boys! Flame! Your with me kid! I'mma teach ya' everythin' ya' need ta know!"

"What? No, I can handle myself." She said. Race nudged her.

"Just go with it." He said. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine! Lead the way, cowboy." He smiled.

"Just try to keep up." he said.

"I'd be more worried about yourself." She said. They got to the window.

"Twenty papes, thanks." She said, slapping the dime on the counter. Mr. Wiesel handed over the papers and she looked over the headlines.

_Oh, this is gonna be fun. _She thought.

**Hey! So I hope more people start reading this. I know the first chapter was dullish but I swear it is picking up! Trust me! I have plans that will probably make you hate me...lol. JK... or am I? Haha! Review please! The more reviews I get the more inspired I get to write! And I usually update faster when people review. Thanks!**

**- Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the thing. I leave for vacation Friday so I won't be on for a week. Also, from now on some words may look misspelled in the dialogues, but it is meant to be like that. That is how the Newsies would talk so I'm going to write it like that. So, until then, Review and Read On! **

**Oh! And thanks to ****laxgrl21 ****for being the first reviewer! **

**- Emily**

* * *

"Ok, so the thing with selling papes is that ya' gotta play to ya' weaknesses. Like Crutchy, he plays the gimp leg, fallin', stutterin', it makes for good sellin'." Jack said.

"So, what are my weaknesses?" Maia asked.

"Well, no offense Flame, but ya' gotcha self a baby face. Play that, like your vulnerable and innocent. Gosh I hope you have acting skills." She laughed.

"Watch and learn." She took a paper from her bag and walked toward a lady in her twenties. Maia pushed her shoulders up and tilted her head down.

"E-excuse me, M-miss?" She rolled her eyes up so that she saw the lady.

"Yes, young man? What do you need?"

"P-please, ma'am. Buy me papes?" She fake sneezed into her elbow. "S-sorry, ma'am. I'se got me self a little c-cold."

"Oh! Of course I'll but a paper! You poor thing! I'll take one, keep the change. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" The lady asked, pulling a nickle out of her purse.

"I- I am twelve, ma'am."

"Aw, you poor thing! Take care, you hear?"

"T-thank you, ma'am." Maia said. She watched the lady trot off then walked back to Jack, smiling.

"I got a nickle." Jack's eyes widened.

"Wow. Not bad. How did ya' know to lowah ya' age?" He asked. Maia shrugged.

"Like I said, I know my way around." He laughed.

"Ya' sure do, kid! But yur still sticking with me for today. We don't need another Flame attach on them Delaneys."

"Ok, ok." She said. They walked down the street. Jack's way of selling was way different from the way he told Maia. He shouted lies into the air and people eagerly ran up to him wanting to buy one.

"Jack, what was dat? Those headlines woiren't even in the pape!" She said.

"Hey, I didn't say dey were in da papes, did I? No, I said dey heard'em right heah!" Maia just shook her head.

"Dat's lying, cowboy."

"No, dat's business!" He exclaimed. "Now come on! we got papes ta sell!" Maia shrugged and walked up to more strangers. In the end, all of her papers were sold and she had forty-three cents.

"Good work, Flame. Now, do ya have a place ta' stay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I live wit my muddah and fatha." She replied.

"Woah, woah, you got parents? What what are ya' doin' sellin' papes, boy?" Jack asked. Just then, her stomach growled.

"Dat's why. I havn't eaten in four days! Gotta feed me family." Jack nodded solemnly.

"Dat's rough, man. Hey, dere is a restaurant just down dis road. De boys and I hang dere after we sell our papes. Why don't ya' go down dere and get a bite to eat? Ya' gotta keep yer self alive to feed ya' family." Maia considered this.

"Fine. Sounds cool." She said. Just then, Crutchy limped on by.

"Yo! Crutchy! Come 'ere!" Jack called. Crutchy looked over and smiled, seeing his friend.

"What ya' need, Jack?"

"Take Flame here to Tibby's. Guy hasn't eaten in four days! Can ya' believe dat?"

"Four days! Yer stomachs gonna eat itself! Come on!" Crutchy said.

"I'll be dere as soon as I finish off these papes!" Jack called after them.

"Take yer time, cowboy!" She called back. Crutchy laughed.

"I wish I had your confidence." He said.

"What do ya' mean?" She asked.

"You seem so sure of everything ya' do! Ya' seem so unafraid of everything, always know what ta say." He said. She felt her heart drop.

"You is jealous of my personality? Man, I'm jealous of yers! You is so optimistic! Ya' nevah seem to be down or upset! Ya' just seem always so calm! Lookin' on the bright side!" Crutchy smiled.

"Thanks, Flamey." She smiled back.

"No problem, Cructhy." The entered Tibby's. The bell above the door rung and the stepped in. A few of the boys were already there. She recognized Race, Mush, and Albert.

"Hey fellas! Flame is gonna join us!" Crutchy said. He led her to a free table and they sat down. Race joined them.

"So, how'da do?" He asked.

"Got a nickle on my first pape. Jack said ta play it vulnerable and innocent. Da lady was practically melting before me!" She said. Race laughed.

"Nice! But you? Vulnerable? Innocent? Ya beat up ta Delancey's dis mornin' and Jack wants ya' to play it innocent?"

"Ha! He say's it's because of my 'baby face'."

"Well, it is babyish." Crutchy said.

"A lay off!" She said, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. Crutchy fell off of his chair with a thud. Maia instantly jumped up and helped im up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-" She stopped, however, when Crutchy began laughing like a maniac.

"Calm down! I'se just playin' with ya'! I meant to fall! gotcha!" He said. Maia froze.

"You know how freaked I was just now?" She asked. Crutchy looked guilty.

"Well, played, my friend. Well played." They spit shake and the waiter came up to take their order. Maia ordered a hot dog and a loaf of bread.

"Bread?" Race asked.

"Gotta take somthin' back to da family." She said. He nodded, understanding. The food came fast, and the first bite felt heavenly. It no time the food was gone and her stomach was a little better. At least it stopped growling.

"Well, I betta get goin'. See ya' guys tomorrow." She said. They said goodbye and she stepped back outside. She practically ran to the apartment. Her first stop was Ms. Smith, though.

_Knock, knock! _The old woman opened the door.

"Maia! How was it?" She asked, welcoming her in.

"Great! The boys are so cool! They even gave me a nickname!" She said, excited.

"Now what would that be?"

"Flame." She said. Ms. Smith looked confused.

"well, I had a run in with the muttonheads who beat up my brother, and things got ugly." She said slowly.

"You punched them didn't you?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Well...yeah. A lot." Ms. Smith grinned.

"Then the name fits you perfectly! Your lucky Snyder isn't after you! Is he?"

"If he was then I would be out of breath and nervous." She said. Ms. SMith smiled and Maia said goodbye. She ran to the roof and slipped into her room through the window. Quickly changing into her dress-she was upset about that- she used a puddle outside to wipe the dirt from her face. Brushing her hair out with her fingers, she came into the kitchen.

"Look what I brought!" She said happily, tossing the bread onto the table. Her mother grabbed it.

"Where did you get this!" Abigail asked.

"Well, Ms. Smith had me run an errand to the bakery and he gave me this loaf. For free to!" She lied. Her father, however, wasn't smiling.

"It's not your job to feed this family, Maia." He said.

"Really? Fine, then don't eat! See if I care!" She said. She wasn't mad though. Nothing could break her good mood.

That night they each had a fourth of the bread. Yes, maybe they should have conserved it, but Maia insisted that they eat the whole thing. She could bring more home, anyway. Tired from her day at work, she excused herself and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and let me know what you think! You may not think it but I do take your opinions into consideration! Give feedback! Thanks!**

**- Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Well, I am currently 'banned' from my room today-_- So now I am hiding behind my house writing! Gods it is hot out.**

**Review and read on! **

**Emily**

Maia jumped out of bed bright and early. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, then hustled into the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents.

"I told Miss. Smith I would be there early." She said. They nodded and she skipped back to her room. After changing back into her newise outfit she climbed out of the window and headed down to the Smith apartment.

"Hello dear! Good luck today." Miss. Smith said, pressing the dime into her hand.

"Thank you!" Maia said, beaming. She bounced out of the building.

That smile did not last for long, however, because as soon as she got there, a vibe told her something was wrong. The boys weren't laughing and goofing off as they did yesterday. Instead, they wore grim facial expressions and were sitting on the hard floor, not running around. She walked up to Race.

"Race. What's up with everyone? What happened?" She asked. He turned toward the billboard.

"They jacked up the prices!" He yelled.

"What! They can't do that!" She said, outraged. Sure, she hadn't been a newsie for long, but this affected her as well, she had as much right to be mad as anyone.

"They can do whatever they want! It's their paper." Said one newsie.

"But that doesn't make it ok! Do they know how bad this will be on all of us? Heck, we sell da papes! We should get a say!" She said.

"Flame's got a point, but come on. This has to be a joke. Come on." Said Jack, who had just arrived. He dug a dime out of his pocket and walked up to Wiesel.

"Wiesel, Wiesel, Wiesel. That was a mighty good prank, my friend. But game time is over. Why don't you spot me my papes and we will be on our way?" Wiesel laughed.

"Nice try, Cowboy! But the jack up is real. Pay full price or get off my property." He said. Chaos broke out, everyone was screaming.

"That's not fair!"

"You can't do that!"

"Wiesel you suck!" It stopped, however, when Jack raised his hand.

"Come on boys, we ain't worth it." He walked down the steps and sat.

"Jack, we can't let them get away with this! Why have to something!" Maia told him.

"I know that, Flame! Let a guy think." She rolled her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, he perked up.

"I got it! We gotta pound 'em! We gotta make 'em know dat we ain't gonna take dis anymore! We workin' boys need rights! Hey! New kid, David, come' ere!" David walked up to Jack. David and his little brother just started today, but man did they have mouths on them!

"What?" He asked.

"I need a word. What's da word? When people stop workin'?"

"A strike?" He offered.

"Yeah! We gonna strike!" Everyone started clapping and cheering, including Maia.

"Whoa! You can't strike! You don't have a union!" David said.

"Well how do we become a union?" Maia shouted out. David thought for a moment.

"Well, you have to have members."

"What do you call these guys?" Jack said, pointing to us. We smiled and waved. Maia chuckled.

"Um…"

_Huh, for once the walking mouth has nothing to say. _Maia thought.

"That's what I thought! Now guys! We have ta work togethah! We gotta stay togethah! But if anyone get's in ya way, soak 'em!" Jack yelled.

"What! No! We can't just beat kids up on the street! That will give us a bad name!" David said.

"Who cares? They do it to us all the time!" Spec yelled.

"Davey, be a dear and hold my sack." Jack thrust his sack into David's chest and jumped up onto a stack of papers.

"Pulitzer and Heartz, dey dink dey we're nothin'! Are we nothin'?" Jack preached.

"No!" We yelled.

"They think they got us! Do they got us?"

"No!"

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges we are a union! Why? Because we say so! That's why! We'll do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe! And the will know that we been here!"

"Oh, Heartz and Pulitzer do we got news for you!" Maia yelled the fire building inside of her.

"We have been hawking headlines, but we are makin' them today!" Crutchy said, smiling as usual.

"The world will know!" The boys (and girl) chanted over and over again. When they finally settled down, Jack spoke again.

"Ok! We gotta spread the word! You, get da Bronx! You three go get Richmond! Now, who had Brooklyn?" Everyone turned and acted busy. Jack sighed.

"Come on! Spot Conlon's territory! What's da mattah? You scared of Brooklyn?"

"No! Conlon, he makes us a little nervous." Said Mush. Jack laughed.

"Fine. Mush, me, you, and Flame will get Brooklyn. Spread out! Tell 'em we won't put up with it any longer!"

"Oh sure, Jack. But right after you take our demands to Pulitzer." David said.

"Demands?"

"Yeah. Go tell 'im about what we want." Jack looked around.

"Fine. But maybe the kid will soften 'im up." He said, grabbing Les. They marched inside, everyone cheering them on. Suddenly, Race tapped on Maia's shoulder.

"Hey, Flame. You ok, buddy? If ya can't take Brooklyn I'll go." He said. Maia just realized that her face must have looked fearful, and that she had clammed up.

"No. Thanks, but I got it."

"Ok." Race said, not fully convinced.

_Oh no! Conlon, Brooklyn, that is where Andrew is! What if he noticed me? What if he tells dad! No, no! _She thought, worried. Andrew could not find out! He couldn't! Suddenly, the doors flew open and a man came out, holding Jack and Les by the collar of their shirts. He tossed them forward and Maia caught Jack just before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Flame." He said.

"No problem." She responded.

"Mr. Pulitzer is not taking visitors! Now stay out!" Boomed the man. He slammed the door shut.

"Well," Jack said, "let's go! Flame, Much, Brooklyn ain't gonna come to us!" Jack said, beginning to walk.

"Ain't that the truth." Mumbled Mush, who was clearly not happy about the arrangement.

"Good Luck." Race said.

"Thanks." She replied. She caught up to Mush and Jack, so nervous she could have puked on the spot.

**There it is! I know, horrible chapter. I'll update soon! Thanks guys! Review please!**

**- Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! How many of you have an Instagram? How many of you love to write? If you answered yes to both, then follow my writing page! It is writers_we_allare Thanks!**

**Here you go! Chapter 5! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

The trio traveled across Brooklyn Bridge. Maia didn't know how her brother did this everyday, one slip and _bam! _You smack the water and that's the end of you.

"What's the matter there, Flame?" Jack asked. Her face was pale and she was walking cautiously.

"N-nothing." She stuttered.

"I think we found somethin' Flame is afraid of. Heights!" Mush said.

"Shove off! Like you ain't afraid of anythin'!" She said. The boys laughed.

"Mush! Let's show 'im what we do every time on 'here!" Jack said. They walked over to the ledge, leaned over, and screamed.

"Come on! It's fun!" Mush told her.

"Your crazy! One slip and you both are dead!"

"Ah, baby. Come on, Conlon's waiting." Jack laughed.

_Great. _She thought. Her head was practically spinning, and not just because she was up high. She couldn't stop fretting about her brother. What if he recognized her? No, she had to trust that even if he did figure it out, he would know to keep it secret.

They stepped off of the bridge and onto a pier. Below, boys were swimming, splashing, and dunking each other. Maia noticed her brother wasn't there. She wasn't surprised. He never seemed to have fun.

"Well, well. What is Jacky-boy doin' 'ere?" Asked a Newsie, who just got out of the water.

'Where's Conlon?" Jack asked, his voice full of authority. Maia was impressed.

"You tell me." The Newsie smirked, and Maia realized he was lying.

"Liar. Where is he?" Maia asked. The boy laughed.

"Why do I have to tell you? Who are you anyway?"

"They call me Flame. Who are you? Clueless? Now where is Conlon?" Her voice turned deadly. The blood drained from the boy's face and he stepped aside, pointing to a lumber yard behind him. At the top of what looked like a Crow's Nest, stood the one and only Spot Conlon.

"Thanks." She said. Jack and Mush walked past him, and Maia followed. However, not before pushing the Newsie into the water.

"What was that for?" Mush asked, falling back beside her. She shrugged.

"I hate it when people don't give straight answers. It's annoying." She said. Mush only chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot said. He hopped out of the Crow's Nest and walked slowly up to them, eyeing Maia.

"Who is dis, Jacky-boy? Ya' gotta new recruit?" Spot asked.

"Yeah. This here is Flame. Flame, this is Spot, leader of the Brooklyn clan." Jack said, grasping Maia on the shoulder and forcing her forward.

"Flame? Kid looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ask your buddies by the pier what just happened. Maybe that will change ya' mind." Spot thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Welcome." He spit on his hand and held it out. Maia did the same and they shook.

"Now, I've got ears around Manhattan. Andrew, on of my Newsies from those parts, tells me ya' is goin' on strike? Yeah, been chirping' in my ear all day long. Hold on. Andrew!" Spot called out. He motioned to one of the kids in the crowd and Maia prayed that he meant a different Andrew. Nope.

Her brother popped of of the crowd and stopped, staring at Maia. A puzzled look crossed his face, but he quickly snapped out of it. He walked up to Spot.

"Yeah, man?" he asked.

"Tell Jacky-boy and his friends here what ya' saw dis mornin'."

"Ok. Well, first I saw th billboard. It said that they had jacked up the prices. then I saw Jack stand up on this big statue and started yelling into the air, pumpin' his boys up. They started chantin' strike, and to me it seemed like dis one was the brain of it all." Andrew pointed to Maia.

"What? Not really. All I did ws tell him what a strike was." Maia said. A few Newsies laughed at that.

"No. Flame, ya' gotta take a little credit. Now, Spot. I came 'ere ta ask ya to join our fight. We need back up. Plus, if you join, then other kids will join as well, cause you know everyone follows you." Jack said.

"True, people do seem to follow me. But why should I join your fight? How do I know you won't run the first time a thug comes at ya'? How do I know you'll fight?" Spot asked, fiddling with his sling shot.

"Cause I'm tellin' 'ya."

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. Ya' gotta show me." They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Come on, let's go." Jack said, turning to leave. Maia saw Andrew still watching her, but she refused to meet his eye.

* * *

The boys were scattered around the statue. Some were playing marbles, some were pretending to be soldiers, and some were just talking. When they spotted the three, they stopped and ran to them.

"How did it go?"

"Will they fight?

"What happened!" Everyone started shouting out questions. Maia felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. It was Race.

"You ok? You seemed pretty upset when you left for Brooklyn." He said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. i just wasn't excited about that bridge." She replied. It wasn't a total lie!

"Don't like heights?" He asked. Maia shook her head no.

"That's cool. We all is afraid of somethin'." Race said. He went back to the group.

"-so yeah." Jack said, finishing the story.

"Well, we's been thinkin'. Maybe we should just forget about this strike. I mean, without Brooklyn, what chance do we have?" Kid Blink said. Jack was taken aback.

"Give up? Boys! That's exactly what Brooklyn said we would do! We can't give up now!" Jack said. Maia glanced at the sky. The sun was setting.

_Ah man, I gotta go! I'm late! _She thought. Quietly, she slipped into the alley and made a dash for it.

* * *

Once she changed and cleaned up, she climbed back through the window. Sitting on her bed, was Andrew.

"And where were you?" He asked.

"Um..." Maia started. She knew she was trapped.

"Maia, they strangest thing happened today! Jack, Mush and this new kid came to Brooklyn today askin' us to join the strike they started. And that new kid? He looked like you."

"I don't know what your talking about." Maia said, walking over to the dresser and fixing her hair.

"Really? So your not going behind dad's back, dressing up like a boy, and sellin' papes?" Maia groaned.

"Fine. I'm Flame. But you cannot tell anyone! Understand?" She said, pointing a deadly finger at him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I get it. Your secret is safe with me. I know you can stand your ground. Besides, even if I tried to stop you, could I really?" Maia smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"No problem, Flame. How did you get that name, anyway?" He asked. Maia bit her lip.

"I beat up the Delancy's yesterday." She confessed.

"Why?" Andrew sighed.

"Well, they were talkin' about a kid they had beat up, callin' him weak."

"So you stood up for me?" Maia nodded. This time, it was Andrew who hugged her.

"Thank you."

All nervousness in her stomach left and was replaced with relief.

**Wow that sucked. I hate this chapter with a burning passion, just saying. But what did you guys think? Please leave constructive criticism in the reviews. I want to know what I can improve on! Thanks!**

**- Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

The next morning the siblings walked to the Paper Distribution together. Well, actually Andrew just dropped her off. He had to go to Brooklyn.

"Bye Andrew!" She called. He waved behind him as he jogged down the street.

"Whoa! Was that a Brooklyn newsie, Flame? How'd ya know 'im?" Specs asked, walking up behind her.

"Oh, um, he is my neighbor." She said, plainly.

"Cool. But, why doesn't he sell with us? Why walk all the way to Brooklyn?"

"I don't know. None of my business." Specs shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. They found Race sitting on a stack of newspapers and joined him.

"Hey, Flame! Was that a Brooklyn newsie?" Race asked.

"Geez! Does information travel that fast!" She threw her hands up in the air and groaned. The boys laughed.

"Get used to it, Flame!" Just then, Jack walked onto a large stack of papers. Behind him, was David.

"Yo! Newsies! Listen up! Today, we start our protest! We is strikin' now! Every scabba we see, what do we do?"

"Soak 'em!" I shouted.

"That's right, Flame! We soak 'em!" The boys cheered. Never, in a million years, had Maya seen such excitement! David jumped up beside Jack.

"Boys, we have to seize the day! We have to make the most of every minute! We must arise, seize the day! We can't go beat kids up in the street!" He said. Maia rolled her eyes.

"Soak 'em!" She yelled, fist in the air. The others followed her example, and she laughed at Davids flabbergasted face.

"Seize the day! Seize the day! Soak the Scabba's! Seize the day!" They chanted, running around the distribution, ripping the papers to shreds. Maia followed Specs and Race around, laughing and shouting along with them. The trio crumbled the shreds into balls and had a 'newspaper ball fight'. The fun seemed to end to quickly, however, when the Delancey Brothers stepped in.

"Well, what is going on here?" Morris asked. Maia pushed to the front, standing by Jack.

"It's a strike, muttonhead. Can't ya see? Or are ya' blind?" A few newsies laughed, but Specs and race pulled her into the middle of the group to prevent being pumbled.

"You think your so tough, don't ya' new guy?" Morris asked. In response, she picked up one of the paper balls and threw it at his head, frowning.

"Shut up, would ya'? Your borin' me, Delancey!" She said. Jack launched forward and punched Morris in the gut. That's when all heck broke loose.

Boys were everywhere, fighting. Unfortunately, the Newsies were getting the beating of their life. Jack was busy fighting two scabs at once, Specs was trying to get his glasses back, and Race was getting punched in the face. The odds did not look good.

Maia, on the other hand, had attracted the attention of Morris. They had a pretty good fight going on. She punched him in the nose, and he kicked her in the side. Neither were planning of giving up, though. Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, the police arrived.

"About time! We are gettin' killed out 'ere!" Race said, running up to the police. The police slapped Race across the face.

"Ow!" He shouted, holding his cheek. Maia ran up to him.

"What was that for! Oh, wait." She said, coming to realization that they weren't here to fight for them, but against them. Letting out a light laugh, she walked back into the crowd. The police charged, chucks and sticks raised, hitting every person in sight.

Morris struck her cheek, making her hat shift. Panick rose in her face and she tried to adjust it. Morris, however, didn't seem to notice and took advantage of her pause. He grabbed her throat in a choke hold, and she crumbled to her knees. her hands flew to his, trying to pry them open. It was no use, the grasp was too strong. She felt her lungs on fire, and black dots danced in her vision.

_So, this is what dying is?" _She thought. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she saw was a bunch of boys with sling shots burst into view, and Morris get punched until he released her and collapsed.

* * *

"Flame. Flame, wake up. Come on, please!" Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was no longer at the paper distribution. She was lying in a bed, surrounded by the newsies. At her side was Specs, Race, and Andrew.

"W-what happened? I-I'm not dead?" She asked.

"Flame, knock it off with the voice." Race said.

"Voice? This is my-" Then she looked down and saw her hair over her shoulders. She reached up for her hat, but it was gone.

"Dang!" She whispered.

"Maia, why don't you tell everyone. The truth is out, anyway." Andrew said. She sighed and tried to sit up, but a burst of pain shot to her head. Specs put his hands on her shoulders and lied her back down.

"No, don't sit up." He said.

"Fine. Look, my name isn't Micheal, it's Maia. Andrew is my brother. My dad is very firm on believing that only boys should work and provide for the family, until I convinced him to let me help our neighbor out with chores. She helped me disguise myself as a newsie and I have been going behind his back sellin' papes." She explained.

"Why is sellin' papes so important to ya'?" Jack asked.

"We has no food. Andrew here doesn't even have a bed, or any other furniture! We's needed money." She said.

"Well, it's nice to see the real you, Flame." Specs said.

"Wait, so I'm still one of you guys?" She asked.

"Heck yeah! Why wouldn't you be? Bein' a goil shouldn't determine if ya' sell or not!" Jack said. She smiled.

"Well, we better go. Dad will flip if we are late." Andrew said. He picked Maya up like a baby and started to walk.

"I can walk." She protested.

"No, you can't. You nearly died. Let someone take care of ya' for once!" Andrew laughed. She stuck her tongue out. Then, a thought hit her,

_How can I hide this from Dad? _

**Well, there it is! I couldn't fall asleep, and I think I'm going crazy. I was roleplaying by myself. No, really, I was all like:**

**Me: SPECS SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!**

**"Specs": Scoop, why are you so mad?**

**Me: We have been sellin' papes all day and it is midnight! Go to bed!**

**I'm crazy...and so due to my craziness I give you CHAPTER 6! *cue thunder* lol**

**- Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Who is ready for this chapter? I am! Oh! Guess what? I went school shopping today and I decorated my binder Newsie style! I have NEWSIES in the middle with some quotes and song titles around it! I also have some of the original casts names on it! **

**Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

Andrew carried her all the way home. She rested her throbbing head on his chest and he whispered comforting words to her.

"It's going to be ok, Maia." He said.

"No, its not! Father is going to find out that I joined the newsies and I'll never be able to leave the house again!" She said. Tears rose in her eyes, much against her will.

"Wipe those tears away, sis. Here, we are at he apartment." Andrew said.

"I'm not crying! And can we go to Ms. Smith's apartment first? I need to tell her what happened." He nodded and carried her. As they went up the stairs, people stepped aside and gave them pitiful, yet curious, looks. When Andrew knocked on the door, they were rushed in quickly.

"What happened! Sit her down! Oh my..." Ms. Smith hurried and pressed some ice into a small bag. Andrew lied her down on the couch and Ms. Smith pressed the ice to her forehead.

"Maia, what happened?" She asked. Maia took a shaky breath, then started.

"W-well, we were getting all excited about the strike and Jack and I were shouting words into the air. Everyone believed in the strike, everyone was excited. Then the Delancey Brothers stepped in and started being stupid. A fight broke out between the scabs and us, then the police stepped in. The only thing was, they weren't their for us, the were their to beat us. Morris had me in a pretty good fight and it was pretty equal until he nearly knocked my hat off. I panicked and tried to fix it, when he took advantage of the pause and grabbed my neck," Maia paused, closing her eyes.

"He started choking me. I would have died if Andrew and the rest of Brooklyn hadn't saved us. Morris was punched and I went unconscious. When I woke up, all the newsies were arround me and my hair was loose. Now my secret is out and father is going to kill me!" She finished, hyperventilating. Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maia! Maia, calm down! Look, I'll go up to our apartment and tell them that I came by here and you are going to stay after and help with more chores. It won't be much, but it will by a little time to decide on what to do." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled, then walked out the door. Maia stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the mirror on the wall. She looked horrible! She had a black eye, bruised cheek, split lip, and a cut that ran all the way across her forehead. Her neck had hand marks. Maia groaned, slumping down onto the couch.

"Ms. Smith, what am I going to do?"

"Well, maybe you should just tell the truth." Maia sighed.

"Maybe you are right. Wait, are you sure there is no more options?" Ms. Smith laughed.

"Let's get you washed up. Your all bloody." She got a wash cloth and began to clean the blood from her face.

"Ok! Your done. Good luck, Maia." She offered a small smile.

"Thank you." She slipped out of the door and walked up to the roof, using the walls for balance. She opened the window and stepped in. Andrew was sitting on the bed.

"Maia, they don't suspect a thing. Are you ready? Your telling them, right?" He asked.

"No! I'm going to hid in here until tomorrow when I can go to work and get the boys help!" he nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell them your sleeping and are leaving early tomorrow." She nodded, curling up on the bed. In no time, she was sleeping. She didn't even bother to change out of her newsie clothes.

* * *

She woke before the sun was even up. Climbing out through the window, she ran through the streets to the Paper Distribution. The gates were closed, and no one seemed to be inside. Who would? It was way to early.

Anyway, she didn't even bother putting her hair into a cap. Everyone knew her secret anyway, what's a few more people? She still wore the shirt and trousers, though. No way was she wearing a dress!

She sat down with her back to the gate and closed her eyes. Everything seemed so complicated! She just wanted a few moments to breathe. It didn't last long. To soon for her liking, the sun came up and the scabs were buzzing inside.

"Well, what do we have here?" She sighed. Not again! She stood up and turned around. She was right, Morris Delancey.

"Not now, Delancey." She said. He looked confused.

"Do I- wait! I know those eyes! I know that tone! You...no way!" He was about to say something else, when she head footsteps behind her.

"Go away, Morris. It's not a good time." Specs said.

"Just wait 'til Pulitzer hears! Or maybe even Snyder!' He took off. Maia shook her head and faced the boys.

"So, no hiding your hair today or what?" Race asked. She shook her head.

"No. Being in that small cap had been killin' it. I'se letting it does today." She replied.

"I like it. Now, how did it go? Did your faddah find out?" Mush asked. Maia shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"I...I didn't tell him. I avoided him all night and left before the sun was up." She said. The boys groaned.

"Ya gotta tell 'im, Flame!" Specs said,

"I can't! He will never let me out of the house!"

"I'se sure you is over reactin'." said Mush.

"You don't know my faddah." Specs opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Just tell 'im the truth. How bad can it be? I mean, we can come if ya want us to." She smiled.

"No. It's ok. I will tell 'im tonight."

"Good. Hey, we also got some bad news. Crutchie was caught yesterday. H-He is in the refugee." Specs said.

"Yeah. They busted 'im up so bad he couldn't even walk to da window." Race said. Anger boiled inside of Maia. She pushed away from Specs.

"No! Oh, I'm gonna find dat guy and I swear-"

"Yup. Flame is back. Now come on, everyone is at Tibby's Jack said he had some news." Mush said. She nodded.

Crutchie was in the refuge, Morris knew she was a girl, and her dad was going to flip when she told him. What else could go wrong?

**Yeah...not my best chapter. The next chapter should be more...exciting. That is all I am saying:) Hope you enjoyed! review please!**

**- Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! HOW COULD I LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT! haha, I told my sister if a bunch of angry fangirls arrive at the door do not let them in...she said she will lead you to my room and hand them the pitchforks...what a nice sister I have. **

**Guys, I am mentally unstable...TOMORROW IS GARRETS LAST DAY! TODAY WAS HIS LAST #SIP! IM GOING TO CRY! **

**I do like Danny, though. Thought on him?**

**Thanks guys! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

They arrived at Tibby's to see smiling faces. Jack was holding a paper in his hand and was saying something about a strike. Maia's eyes widened and she turned to Race.

"Did he just say we made da front page!"

"Yup. I believe he did." She walked up and grabbed the paper from Jack.

"Hey! I thought goils were supposed to be all sugar, spice, and everything nice?" She glared at him.

"Say that again and I'll make you scream as high as a goil." The boys laughed and Jack winced. She smiled at her victory.

"Now, what's dis about a front page?" She said, turning her attention back to the paper.

"Yup. We's gonna be rich!" Mush said.

"Man you don't need money when you's famous! They give ya whatever ya want!" She said.

"Such as?"

"New shoes with matchin' laces!" Race called out.

"A box at the Sheapstead races!" Romeo added.

"Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle!" Henry said.

"Look at me I'm the king of New York!" I said!

"Queen!" Specs corrected.

"Aw, shut it! Who cares? We made da front page!" Suddenly, a lady with curly brown hair comes in and Jack runs to her.

"Boys, this is Miss. Katherine Plumber, the nice and pretty lady who wrote about us." A couple boys laughed, Maia nudged Specs and rolled her eyes. Jack was a love sick puppy.

"What?" He asked. Everyone shook there heads, smiling.

"So, Miss. PLumber, what can we do for ya?" Davey asked.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you all on your victory. Now, you just have to pull this off." She said.

_No kidding, genius. _Maia thought. Already she wasn't to fond of this Katherine person. Jack led her to the table she wa sitting at and pulled a chair out for her.

"Katherine, this is Maia, or as we call her, Flame. Don't be tricked my that pretty face, she is down right evil." He said, sitting down.

"You bet I am, Cowboy." She said. Katherine looked confused.

"Um, are you someones sister?" She asked. As soon as she said it, everything went quiet. The clink of silver ware dropping sounded and every eye was on them. They were sure Flame ws coming out.

"Flame, don't." Race said. Maia forced a smile.

"No, I work with them. We all can't have everything handed to them like you, _Miss. Plumber." _She said. Race gave himself a face-palm. Katherine's face reddened, and she aid,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just, I didn't see you at the strike. Were you disguised?" Maia laughed.

"Smart one yous got here, Jack." She said.

"Flame!"

"Well, it's clear I'm not wanted." Katherine said. She stood up, and walked out with heavy footsteps.

"Flame!" Jack yelled.

"What?" She asked, taking a drink of water.

"Why did you have to do that! She's a nice lady!"

"Oh yeah, real nice. I bet she has singing animals doing her chores and a magical, beautiful voice as well."

"Flame!" Jack stood up, his face red with anger.

"Geez, calm down! It's da truth!" She stood up.

"No, it's not. Yous only been here a few days, goil. You don't own da place, and ya can't be mouthin' off every second!"

"And why can't I? She insulted me."

"Cause yous a goil! Yous shouldn't even be here! Dis work is for boys!" Her face burned red with anger and she shoved him into the table behind him.

"I'se out of here." She said.

"Flame! Oh come on! Maia!" Race called after her. She shot him a glare and stormed out of the room.

* * *

She walked back to her apartment and stormed into the kitchen. When she slammed the door, she knew she made a mistake.

"Maia!" She cringed at the voice. It was Jacob.

"Oh, hi dad." She said.

"What is on you face?"

"Skin?" She tried. He didn't laugh, instead his voice was rock hard.

"No. Why are you bloody and bruised." He yelled.

"Oh! That! Yeah, well, you see-" She let the words hang in the hair, unable to say it.

"YOUR PART OF THAT DAMN STRIKE!" He boomed. She bit her bottom lip.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU OUT THERE! I TOLD YOU THAT THAT IS NO PLACE FOR A GIRL!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I just got this lecture about five minutes ago. I don't need it again." His face turned red and he was shaking. She looked down right scary. Maia looked at Abigail for help, but she wouldn't even look at her daughter.

"Dad, I've brought home more food and money then we have ever had! Dont you see that this is good? We are finally eating and living with money!" She said.

"No, all I see is my DAUGHTERS INJURED FACE! what is that? ARE THOSE FINGER MARKS AROUND YOUR NECK!?" He screamed. This time, Maia backed up to the door. For once in her life she was absolutely terrified.

"I can't believe you. No child of mine would disobey me like that. Your worse than Michael."

"D-don't talk about him like t-that. M-Michael is-" A blow to her jaw shut her up. She grabbed it just as he grabbed her hair and slammed her into the wall.

"Dad-" She whispered. He spit in her face, kicking her legs out from under her. She landed hard, once again banging her head off the wall.

"Mom-" She tried. Still, she wouldn't look at her. Jacob kicked her side a few times until she screamed in pain.

"Get out of my house, girl. Your not my daughter, and you are not welcome here. Ever." Tears came into her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She tried to stand up, but failed. She fell right back onto the floor. Jacob groaned and grabbed her forearm. Opening the door he marched her all the way down the stairs and out into the setting sun. He threw her to the ground.

"Don't even bother coming back." And with that, he slammed the door shut.

After multiple tries, she finally managed to stand. Using the walls of buildings for support, she limped her way through the streets. She thought about going to the Lodging House to find Specs and Race, but decided that they wouldn't want to see her anyway. She walked around in circles for what seemed like hours until the sun was long gone and it was well into the night. She found a dark alley way and decided to stop there. Curling up into a ball, she let the first tear fall.

**That's it! How did you like it? I swear I will try to update soon.**

**Thanks! Review please!**

**- Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I have a bunch of Newsie one-shot ideas...but its all really angst and sad and I don't want to post all of it at once...I would have feels overload...**

**Did anyone watch the Livechat? I think they answered my question! Anyone else? **

**Thanks for reading! Review and Read On!**

**- Emily**

* * *

Maia didn't go to sell papes the next day, nor the day after that, nor the day after that. She just sat there, huddled in the alleyway, starving and drowning in tears. She had never felt this broken. Her parents didn't want her, her brother didn't seem to care- after all, he hadn't found her-, and her 'friends' didn't care for her either. She was all alone in the world. In fact, the highlight of the past few days was when the Delanceys beat her up and took the little money she had.

_Why, Maia? Why couldn't you have listened and kept your mouth shut?" _She scolded herself. Of course she blamed herself, not her father. If she would have ben the daughter he had wanted she wouldn't be sitting here starving, freezing, and shredded clothes to match her bruised and cut skin. She hugged her knees tighter and rested her chin on them. Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"M-Maia?" Maia jumped and looked at the newcomer. It was Katherine.

"What do you want!" She snapped. Katherine looked offended for a minute, but quickly shook it off.

"Maia, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Do you have eyes?"

"Maia, what happened? Why aren't you selling papers? The boys are really worried about you!" Maia laughed.

"Yeah, sure they are. They don't miss me, never did and never will." Katherine gasped.

"Why would you think that?" A tear slid down Maia's face.

"Jack. He told me that, more less." Katherine shook her head.

"No, I'll be back." Maia jumped to her feet.

"No! Don't! Don't tell them you saw me!"

"Why not?" Maia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Katherine quickly walked out onto the street.

_Great!_ Maia thought. Panicked, she started to run. Just as she stepped out onto the street, however, and pair of hands grabbed her arms and jerked her back.

"Hey!" She yelled. She looked up, it was Jack and Race.

"Calm down, Flame. It's just us." Race said. He helped her up and hugged her.

"We were so worried, Maia. I- I thought you had died." Maia was dumbfounded.

"Y-You don't hate me?" She whispered. Race pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Why would we hate you?" Maia looked down.

"Come on. Lets take you back to the lodge. We can all talk there." Jack said. Maia nodded, not looking him in the eye. She started to walk, but stumbled.

"Ok, your not walking. What happened?" Jack asked, picking her up like a baby.

"I- I don't-"

"Maia, please?" Race asked. She took a deep breath.

"M-My father. He found out about the newsie thing and beat me and kicked me out of the house. Then a few days ago the Delanceys beat me up and stole my money." She closed her eyes and shook slightly. She heard the boys gasp and could picture the looks on their faces.

"Maia, your ok. Your going to live with us at the Lodging House, ok?" Race said. She nodded, crying slightly. They finally arrived and everyone swarmed them.

"Back off! Let's get her inside, ok?" They walked inside and went up to the bedroom. Jack set her on the bottom buck and Race sat next to her.

"Maia! We were so worried! You scared us!" Specs pushed to the front of the ground and sat on the other side of her.

"What happened?" Crutchie asked. Maia shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Race. He nodded.

"My-my dad kicked me out of the house and beat me. I've been in an alleyway for the past few days and the Delanceys found me and beat me, stealing my money as well." She said, clutching Races hand. Specs patted her thigh.

"Why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you!" Crutchie asked. Jack cleared his throat.

"That may have been my fault. Maia, I'm sorry. I should have never said those things to ya at Tibby's. I'm sorry." Maia smiled.

"I'm sorry, to. I guess my temper got the better of me." Jack spit on his hand and held it out. She spit in hers and they shook.

"Wait, so are you staying here?" Specs asked. She nodded.

"Did I hear we have a new kid?" A man came in with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, sir! Kloppman, this is Maia, but we call her Flame. Maia, or Flame, this is Kloppman. He runs this joint." He smiled at her.

"A girl, huh? We'll have to make some arrangements, but it will all work. Happy to have ya." He smiles and hugged her.

"Thanks for lettin' me stay."

"No problem, kid. Now, where to put ya."

"The bunk above mine is empty." Race said.

"Perfect! You can have that one. Now, all of you, lights out. Flame, there will be some clothes on your bed tomorrow, ok? You can have those."

"Thanks, Kloppman." He nodded and everyone climbed into bed. The lights flickered off and for the first time in days, she knew everything would be alright.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**- Emily**


End file.
